Monk visits the Mafia
by Coke in a bottle
Summary: Monk has an adventure of his life when one of his cases leads him to the Mafia. This is a great story and you will like the mystery in it
1. Chapter 1

Monk visits the mafia

**A/N-** This is my first time writing a story. I am an amateur at this so I need your reviews to make sure I'm not doing anything wrong. Even if they're mean reviews I need to know if I am doing something wrong. :)

_Disclaimer_

_**I do not own the show MONK I do not own any of Monk's characters and I am not making profit from this.**_

Monk had just cracked a very high profile case. It was in the newspapers and everything. It was a pretty easy case but people still thought he was a miracle worker.

He sat at his dining room table reading an article in the newspaper about what a wonderful job he had done on his last case and how he is quote " the crème de la crème of san Francisco detectives."

'Whatever that means' monk though to himself.

Monk heard the noise of gravel outside of his house; somebody was pulling into his driveway. He looked out the dining room window and saw Natalie's gray sedan pull up. She got out of the car and monk quickly went to the door. She knocked at the door and he answered right away

"Well that was quick," said Natalie

"Yeah, I heard you pulling up, what's the problem?"

"Can I see your phone really quick?"

"Sure. I-I guess," Monk was confused but he led the way into his white clean kitchen.

Monk had arranged his fruit basket so as to hide his bulky black phone. He didn't like when his phone was showing.

He shifted the basket to one side and noticed that his phone wasn't there. He looked at Natalie…back at the phone…back at Natalie …and back at the phone for one last time.

"I've been trying to call you but you weren't answering. I thought something was wrong so I came over here," said Natalie

Monk didn't have a cell phone and he never wanted one. He had a phobia with cell phones, he thought that a cell phone might explode in his hand, plus there was no cell phone service where he lived so it was no use having one anyway.

"Why would somebody want to take _my _phone?"

"I don't know Mr. Monk but I was trying to call you because Chief stottlemeyer called and he has a case for us. We have to go right now." Monk quickly went to go change and grabbed his coat.

"Let's go."

Chief stottlemeyer was pacing nervously around his office. Monk got there with Natalie by his side.

"What's the matter, chief?" asked monk.

"Well, monk, there was a body found near your house yesterday.

"How near?" monk asked.

"Well you know if you keep going down your street, it's a dead end right?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Well past that dead end there is a steep hill, a body was found at the bottom of that hill."

"Oh my God!" said Natalie

"I know," said randy, "its gets even weirder."

"Monk, do you remember that case a while ago with serrentino and the mob family?"

"I remember that, but I wasn't on that case."

"I know you weren't but we ended finding the guy who killed serrentino, and guess who we just found dead."

"But if you put serrentino's murderer in prison how did you find him dead?"

" Well serrentino's murderer (Vittorio) just got released three days ago from prison on a 2 year parole.

"It ended up only being a three day parole, "said Randy

Monk was walking slowly around the crime scene it was dead night but the other detectives led the way with their flashlights. Monk looked around he saw the body lying in front of him. The body was slanted at a 45-degree angle with both hands spread out.

"He didn't die here," monk whispered to himself

"Pardon," said the annoying crime scene investigator holding the flashlight.

"Oh nothing," said monk politely when all he wanted to do was walk around by himself with the flashlight. But the problem was that Monk had a phobia of flashlights too.

"What do you mean he didn't die hear?" Natalie was almost 100 sure that Vittorio died at the crime scene.

"Do you think it was a dump site?" Chief said

"How do you know?"

"Well the wound was on the stomach, right?" said monk satisfied

"Yeah, but--- "

"But nothing,. Well if he had died here wouldn't he have put his hand over his stomach to stop the bleeding or to numb the pain?" Just after monk started saying this something caught his eye.

"Why are there foot steps over here?" he was pointing to the dirt next to the victim. There were six sets in all forming a perfect triangle.

"Oh my god! Mr. Monk you stay right here I'll get the C.S.I." She looked at him one more time to make it clear that he couldn't touch the evidence. He gave her an assuring nod, knowing exactly what she meant.

I hope you guys liked my first chapter and if you want me to continue writing tell me in a review. I already have the whole story plotted out…I just need to know if I should write more. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean…how could you have not seen that!"

"Chief, I don't know! I am just a C.S.I. Geez you want me to be super man!"

"Well next time you slip up like this, superman _will_ be your only hope!"

Stotlemeyer walked away angrily.

"Well, all I can say is thank you, monk. I can't believe-"

"Chief do you see this? This guy made a perfect triangle with his footprints. He went one way but then he changed his mind and started at the right. That's odd."Monk was rally confused

"Well now we know that he isn't good at making up his mind. That doesn't tell us anything monk. Plus the footprints lead nowhere. This is just a triangle in the middle of the dirt. "Said Natalie

Monk looked at Natalie and she said, "Monk, I think it's time to head home."

He nodded his head while still staring at the footprints,. She grabbed is hand and pulled him away.

"Mr. Monk you need to go get some sleep, plus I have to help Julie study for her Science test."

She pulled him towards the top of the hill but he kept staring at the footprints until he got to the top of the hill. Something just wasn't right and he could feel it.

* * *

"Today we're going to Vittorio's house. He lives alone so we wont need to deal with the mob family." 

Monk heard her but pretended to ignore her.

"Mr. Monk!"

"What is it Natalie."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Mr. Monk, I know your scared but I already told you that he lives alone. You won't have to face them."

"Fine."

Monk was scared of mob families. Every time a mobster, or a member of a mob family, died, chief Stotlemeyer would redirect the case to some other detective. Natalie was the one who suggested monk be on this case. She told chief that he needed to overcome his fear.

Natalie led the way to her car as monk looked around nervously. He couldn't imagine that this might just be his last car ride ever.

When they got in the car monk nearly screamed, "Seatbelts!"

"No need to be nervous." Said Natalie with a smile on her face.

He looked at her and saw that a part of her collar was crooked. His fingers itched to fix it but he knew Natalie would be mad.

"Monk, stop it, I'll fix it when we stop."

"But, how did you—"

"I saw you were staring at it." She said while rolling her eyes.

* * *

There were security guards at the house and monk walked past one of them.

"Whoa buddy, wheredya think your going." The security officer said in his New Yorker accent.

"I'm detective Adrian monk, and this is my assistant Natalie."

"Monk, I know who yuh are. Why aren't yuh wearin any gloves?"

"But I never have to."

"They changed the rules for this case…your gonna hafta wear gluves.

" But, I didn't bring any."

"I have a pair Mr. Monk, but I will need them." Said Natalie.

"Monk you can use mine. The c.s.i.'s would letcha borrow theirs but the already left."

"The guard slipped his gloves off. Monk could see a little bit of sweat on the glove.

"H-Here's the thing. I can't wear those gloves."

"And why is that?"

"Because…I don't shake hands, I don't borrow shoes, and I definitely don't borrow gloves." Boy, if Monk had a nickel for every time he had to say that.

"Well if you promise not to touch anything, I guess its okay."

"Thank you-you good man." Monk said relieved

As Monk walked away the guard was nodding his head and putting his gloves back on.

"What a weirdo."

**Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed. O jee golly…there's a button down there…It's glittering so brightly. I can't even make out what it says…oh yeah it's the review button…it so easy to click…so easy to write a review…why don't you just click and I will reply…I promise…wow its just so pretty I cant even take my eyes off it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry…this chappy is very short, but it's kind of funny. ENJOY :D 

"See, it's not _that_ bad." Natalie said as they walked into the house

"Things sometimes aren't what they seem." He looked around nervously.

"Well that'll be all I guess."

"No, no, no you're not gettin' out that easy, we haven't even been here a minute."

"Haven't I ever told you that I have ESP, I happen to know he didn't die here and- and that he…. he didn't leave any evidence here either. So I guess we'll be going now."

"Nice try…look Mr. Monk I don't like being here anymore than you do so lets just look around for five minutes and we can leave…ok?"

He fixed his collar and tilted his head. "Sure I-I guess."

He looked around; he noticed a gum wrapper on the floor and quickly asked for tweezers. The guard gave him a pair and asked him if he had a lead. Monk laughed, sometimes people thought he was god.

"It's just a gum wrapper." Monk said to the guard.

"Right." said the guard sarcastically, "I'm sure." The guard rolled his eyes and started talking to another officer in the corner.

He looked at the rapper and examined it carefully. The inside had a triangle drawn. The triangle started at the left but then started at the right.

"Natalie! Look this, this is the exact same way the foot prints were made."

He asked the guard for a bag. He grabbed the wrapper and handed it to him. He looked around the apartment one last time.

"Five minutes is up, Natalie."

"Wow, Mr. Monk, you're impressive. No wonder why you don't wear a watch."

"It's a gift … and a curse."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
